THE VOTE FOR OUR FUTURE
by A Libertarian THE VOTE FOR OUR FUTURE: We have all heard the stories about how voting for a third (or minor) party candidate will ruin crap. People who probably can’t find their own hands with their hands seem to think of themselves as intelligent ideological consumers and producers when they say the same old stagnate phrases like “a vote for (insert good party) is a vote for (insert major party opponent of the moron talking) ” or “they won’t win, give it up”. Is somehow voting for the guy or girl who wins a form of personal satisfaction for some people? Is it that they like to be just like everyone else with the white picket fence and the 2.1 kids in suburban America? Why can’t you people try to see what is at stake here. The “bad guy” will always win since there is not relatively good guy to compare him/her to. For all we know, Albert Gore would have gotten us into a depression or Jack Kemp would have started hyperinflation. The point I am trying to make is that it doesn’t matter who will win, it matters who you help. Just because Seth Tyresson or Walt brown or even David Cobb didn’t win, the votes for them were not in vain. The votes represented proof that it is NOT all quite on the American political front. It is proof that the people are not satisfied with the “politics as usual”. It is proof that there needs to be change. I read a pin that said “friends don’t let friends vote republican”. Kind of ironic when you think of it. It claimed that a good thing for the country, one build on negative liberty, is the act of taking away that liberty for a sort of “common good” or protection. Liberty is taken away by the smiles of the people. They fight one day for the very thing they will destroy the next. When you vote in 2008, vote for who’s platform you like. Don’t vote for someone just because their name is already written on the ballot. Vote for someone even if the ideology they support was one that the people who shot at yourself, dad, or grandfather believed they were following. Don’t vote for someone because that is who your friends want. Vote for the right person based on ideology; not gender, race, or age. Vote for The United States, not the imposters that have turned this great nation into an evil empire or death abroad and inside. A country where destruction of life is king and all else is a servant at best. Vote for the future, not the illusions of what could have been. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: November 25, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: Republican Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Third Parties Opinions Category: Breakfast Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.